


暗里着迷

by IWantToHaveAId



Category: Idol - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToHaveAId/pseuds/IWantToHaveAId
Summary: 曾在梦境里/我有吻过你
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛, 赵让/何洛洛
Kudos: 5





	暗里着迷

－

赵让用手扣住何洛洛的后脑勺亲吻他的唇瓣。吻逐渐细细碎碎地落到他的鼻子上、下巴上、脖颈上。赵让啃咬他白皙的脖颈，雪地上留下几朵妖艳绽放的梅花。

“赵让……赵让……”何洛洛微闭着眼手勾上他的脖子，把自己的身体送上前去。赵让去亲何洛洛殷红一片的嘴唇，与他柔软灵活的舌头交缠，舔舐他的上颚。赵让伸出另一只手去解何洛洛衬衫上的扣子，他又低下头去吮吸何洛洛的锁骨。

“嗯啊……”赵让的舌尖触碰到何洛洛的乳尖，何洛洛被刺激得搂紧了赵让的脑袋，发出轻喘。“嗯……好奇怪……嗯啊……”乳尖在牙齿间被轻轻地碾压磨咬，另一只手去抚摸被冷落的那半边胸部。何洛洛大概尝到了甜头，轻喘着挺起胸脯向赵让嘴里送。

“让让……我……我下面感觉好奇怪……好难受……”何洛洛声音越来越小声，最后直接把脸埋进赵让的头发里，露出来一截红红的脖子。赵让故意逗他，“什么？你再说一遍，我没听清。”何洛洛说不出口，眼眶一下子红了一圈，他趴在赵让的身上轻轻晃了晃屁股。

操。赵让翻身压住何洛洛，手从松松垮垮的运动裤里伸进去摸到他半硬的性器轻轻撸动了几下，再往里去湿淋淋一片，他摸到一个小口，往下一摁何洛洛的身体猛地一颤，一声尖叫脱口而出。

赵让三下五除二地把两个人的衣服脱下来扔到一边，何洛洛害羞得不行，用手捂住眼睛。赵让安慰性地亲了亲他的嘴唇，用食指指腹揉摸他的穴口。

“呜……”何洛洛难耐地摇了摇身子，赵让随手挤了几下润滑剂抹在自己手指上，一根手指小心翼翼地伸进去。小穴里很热也很紧，突然的异物感让何洛洛也不怎么好受。“洛洛，放松。”关系最好的队友在他耳边因为情事哄他时何洛洛还有一种不真实的幻灭感。他深呼吸几次，尝试着放松下来。赵让放进去三根手指感觉差不多了，把手伸出去扶着性器抵在穴口。

“洛洛，别怕。”赵让感觉到何洛洛紧张着颤抖的身体，但总归还是年轻莽撞，一个用力没进去半根性器。“啊……”何洛洛疼得眼泪汪汪的，“赵让你……”

赵让和他十指相扣和他亲吻，下身开始缓缓抽插。“嗯……啊……”磨过一个点何洛洛的声音变了个调，像刚爆好的焦糖爆米花一样甜在赵让的心尖上。他开始猛烈进击那个点，何洛洛把腿勾在他的腰上，掉着泪求他，“让让……嗯啊慢……慢一点让让……后面好酸呜呜……”

赵让又用力抽插了几次，何洛洛搂着他的脖子释放出来，何洛洛喘着气盯着天花板上刺眼的灯光，脑袋里产生了一种晕晕的失重感。后穴放出一阵热浪淋在赵让的性器上，赵让低喘一声也射了出来。

－

赵让醒来的时候才早上五点。窗外一片漆黑，只有一轮明月挂在天际。他喘息着坐起来，身为艺人而培养出来的专业素养让他尽快平复下心情来。他居然，做了他自己和队友的春梦。

赵让看了一眼正在熟睡的室友也哥，狼狈地把弄脏的床单被罩团成一团扔到卫生间里，换上新的床单，躺在床上。

翻来覆去睡不着，赵让索性倚在床头玩起手机来。他点开微信，置顶联系人的备注是「帅气的何洛洛洛洛」。这是有一次何洛洛给他发微信他没有看到，何洛洛一把抢过他的手机给自己改了个备注又设为置顶，“这样你就能及时看到我的消息啦啦啦~”。他当时作势要打何洛洛，追着何洛洛满屋跑，但最后也没有再改这个备注。

团里，包括营里每一个人都觉得赵让老实又好脾气，毫无恶意地叫他“小老弟”，把他当做01年的小弟弟。别人的八卦他会跟着起哄，但没有人会认为他是其中任何一个八卦的主角。实际上，他有一个很喜欢的人，喜欢到什么程度呢，大概就是，看到那个狗狗眼下虎牙男孩的第一眼，就知道自己再也不会喜欢上别人。

早上八点赵让顶着一对熊猫眼下楼吃早饭被大家嘲笑了一番。

“赵让你昨天晚上干嘛去了啊哈哈哈。”

“你看不出来吗赵让这是在cos熊猫呢哈哈哈哈。”

“什么啊赵让昨天晚上可能是想我想的。”何洛洛端着一盘煎蛋站到赵让跟前，眼睛blingbling地跟他放光，“尝尝我的煎蛋？”

大家都知道何洛洛是开玩笑的，但赵让却是实实在在被吓了一跳。他结结巴巴地摆摆手说不吃不吃，眼睛往下一撇却看到何洛洛宽松的高领毛衣底下隐隐约约露出几块斑驳的吻痕。他一愣，手指僵硬地给何洛洛往上拉了拉毛衣的领子。

何洛洛也一愣，耳朵红了半边，低着头拿着盘子快步走到餐桌前吃早饭。

－

晚上大家训练完回到家已经十点多了。赵让洗完澡就趴在床上看海绵宝宝。看了一会儿第一次觉得海绵宝宝没有意思，关掉视频之后他问在一旁泡脚看人与自然的刘也，“也哥，洛洛和焉栩嘉在一块了吗？”

“在一块了吧。”刘也漫不经心地回答。

“啥时候在一块的啊。”赵让装作随意的语气问他。

刘也抬起头看了赵让一眼，“干嘛啊你？”

赵让尬笑：“我这不是关心一下何洛洛吗，你说我身为他的好朋友，总该了解一下他的个人情感问题吧。”

刘也不疑有他，点点头，“其实我也不大清楚，就今天在训练休息的时候我看见嘉嘉搂着洛洛亲了一口。”他放下手机揉了揉眼睛，“你看看你们这些小孩，年纪不大倒学会早恋了哈。”

赵让嘟囔了一句“我又没有”，心里一阵阵失落，一头栽进枕头里蒙上被子睡觉。

说是睡觉，赵让睁着眼躺到凌晨一点都没睡着。他叹了口气，翻身下床准备去厨房拿瓶牛奶喝，上次他听赵磊说牛奶好像可以助眠。

赵让拿个奶锅把牛奶倒进去放在煤气灶上煮上。他忽的听到两声像猫叫一样的声音从游戏室那边传来。牛奶热好了，赵让把火关掉，想着过去看一眼是哪只笨蛋猫咪大半夜不睡觉躲在一楼。

他推开游戏室的门，看到眼前的一幕呆愣在原地。

何洛洛只穿着早上那件宽松的蓝色毛衣，腿被焉栩嘉架到肩膀上，从他的角度能看到焉栩嘉的性器在何洛洛的体内一进一出。任豪托着何洛洛的腰，低着头与他接吻。

焉栩嘉抬起头注意到赵让，调笑着开口，“又来新人了？”

任豪放开何洛洛的唇，何洛洛回过头脸色潮红情意绵绵地看了赵让一眼。“别看他了。”何洛洛的脸被任豪掰过来与他继续接吻，发出暧昧的水声。

赵让站在原地攥紧拳头不知道该说什么，身后传来夏之光的声音，“哟，赵让。”赵让没有回头，透过对面一台游戏机的玻璃屏幕的反光看到站在他后面的夏之光和张颜齐。

夏之光也没管他，从他旁边越过去在地上拿了一个抱枕放在何洛洛腰下。任豪把何洛洛给他，低头去给何洛洛做手活。任豪用指尖扣弄性器冠端的小孔，焉栩嘉在后面细细研磨何洛洛体内那一点，前后两层刺激加上药物作用让何洛洛很快射了出来，热浪打在焉栩嘉的性器上让他差点缴械投降。“操。”焉栩嘉抬眼瞪向任豪，“你他妈对他轻点。”

“话可别这么说，哪次不是你把他折腾的最狠？”夏之光把两根手指伸进何洛洛的嘴里，模仿性交过程进进出出。何洛洛刚刚高潮完，脸上带着倦意和慵懒，嘴巴来不及闭合，津液随着夏之光的手指的动作滴落在下颌上。

“焉栩嘉你他妈可快点吧，我们可都等着你呢。”张颜齐站在赵让身后有点不耐烦地说。“不让新来的先体验一把？”焉栩嘉最后用力抽插了几下拔了出来射在外面，他抬头看着赵让满眼挑衅。

任豪笑了，拿哄小孩的语气对赵让说，“赵让，活春宫图也看够了，赶紧回去睡觉吧。”

“……你们……怎么能这样对他。”

夏之光又拿了一个抱枕让何洛洛枕在上面，他拍了拍何洛洛光滑的屁股让他翻过身去，何洛洛咬着自己的手指慢吞吞地转过去顺便塌下腰挺起了屁股。“真乖。”夏之光涂了点润滑就开始提枪操干，一次比一次深一次比一次用力。何洛洛咬着手指头埋在抱枕里发出断断续续的呜咽呻吟。

“怎么能这样对他？”焉栩嘉感觉自己听到了一个好笑的问题，“和自己喜欢的人做爱，有错吗？”他从口袋里翻出一块草莓味的糖果，蹲在何洛洛面前，把何洛洛的手从他嘴里拿出来，再撕开包装放到他的嘴边。

何洛洛含住焉栩嘉的指尖用舌头把糖果卷进嘴里。“谢谢嘉嘉！”何洛洛笑了起来，明晃晃亮晶晶的，在夏之光掐着他的腰说“小祖宗你别乱动”的时候亲了一口焉栩嘉。

“行了赵让，”张颜齐拍拍他的肩膀，“大人的事你不懂，回去好好睡一觉，明天早上就都忘了。”

赵让眼眶通红地看着回头小声和夏之光抱怨好快好急的何洛洛，缓缓摇了摇头。可以忘掉吗。

他向后退了两步，转身消失在楼道拐角。

他的初恋死掉了。死在一个草莓味的冬天里。

何洛洛趴在抱枕上带着哭腔说后入不太舒服，夏之光把性器抽出来又让何洛洛翻过身来，“那正面的话要做两次哦。”何洛洛嘟了嘟嘴说那好吧。

何洛洛勾着夏之光的脖子和他接吻，一侧头看到向他走来的张颜齐，笑吟吟地松开夏之光去勾张颜齐的脖子。夏之光见状撇了撇嘴，专心致志地掐着何洛洛的腰做活塞运动。

“颜齐……嗯啊……他……他怎么……走了啊嗯……”和夏之光做爱让何洛洛又痛又爽，眼泪唰地流下来，“夏之光……你这个……笨蛋……嗯啊……痛死了呜呜……”

张颜齐亲了亲何洛洛的泪珠，问他，“你想让他来吗？你也喜欢他吗？”

夏之光和坐在一旁玩手机的任豪焉栩嘉都看向他。

何洛洛搂着张颜齐的脖子好好想了一想，神态仍然天真烂漫。他说，“我最喜欢的是你们呀。”

小玫瑰晃着脚丫扫在夏之光的腰间，他的嘴唇红红嫩嫩，笑容混合着草莓软糖的香气，明艳漂亮。

“颜齐，颜齐，你亲亲我嘛。”


End file.
